


Nervous Flying

by Killianjones11298



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianjones11298/pseuds/Killianjones11298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Gillian meet for the first time on a flight to NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to my friend Rachel for helping me with this, she beta-ed it. Their AO3 is Namgii. Go follow her!!!

The flight from London to New York was at 7. Gillian always hated flying — the turbulence, if there was any, made her feel especially nervous. Most of the time she managed to sleep through it, but she had a funny feeling that today was going to be different. Having slept surprisingly easy last night, she didn't feel at all tired when awoken by her blaring alarm.

David had been awake all night, unable to sleep from the excitement of going to New York City. He had been before, but it never failed to amaze him. The alarm on David’s phone lit up, indicating that it was 5am. Just enough time to get ready, get to the airport (He was staying around five minutes from the terminal) and get checked in.

 

Gillian’s taxi arrived at her hotel at 5:30. 

“Heathrow airport, please.” She said to the driver who nodded in return. 

The taxi driver wasn't a very talkative one which Gillian was very thankful for as she was never one for small talk. She needed time to prepare herself emotionally for the flight ahead. It would be 7 hours of hell if she couldn't calm her nerves.

6am. David was one of the first at the gate for his flight, leaving him just enough time to grab a coffee. There was another young family and two couples. He checked his phone and sent one last goodbye message to his mom. She was like this every time he went away —sending a million messages telling him stay safe and that she loved him. A few more people had arrived at the gate, all of them checking for their boarding passes and passports before the flight.

Gillian finally got out the taxi around six thirty, disaster registering. 

I’m going to miss my flight at this rate.

“Have a nice flight.” The driver nodded towards Gillian.

Have a nice flight. These words repeated over and over in Gillian’s head, making her more anxious about the hours ahead. She turned around and looked at the large airport building in front. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. 

 

The gate was pretty much filled now as the flight time approached. David looked around at all the different people who she would be sharing a flight. I wonder who I’ll be next to. He thought, letting his mind wander to what he would get up to in New York. Suddenly, managing to scare David out of his daze, a woman on the loudspeaker announced that the 7:00 flight to New York was now boarding.

 

Gillian was running for the gate now. Final call for the 7:00 flight to New York had just been announced. She looked down at her boarding pass, making sure it was still there. Things honestly couldn't get any worse at this point. She had some trouble checking in — apparently she hadn't checked in a case for the hold so had to organise to pay for it to be booked onto another flight to New York later in the day. Gate 14 was now in sight. A wave of relief flowed through her. Its fine. You’re going to be fine. There was a flight attendant waiting at the gate for the final passenger. 

“I’m so sorry for being late. I had problems with the check in and my bags and-“

“Its okay ma’am. Please make your way to the plane.” The flight attendant smiled making Gillian feel a little more at ease. A little.

 

David was sat in his aisle seat waiting on the plane to take off. He had heard the pilot announce there was one passenger still to get on the plane. Having been in that situation himself, he hoped the person wasn't having too much trouble. There was no one sat next to David, allowing him to use all three seats to sleep later in the flight. He again let his mind wander to the adventures of New York until he heard a voice next to him. 

“Sorry, do you mind if I squeeze in there?”

David turned his head to find an attractive woman with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes standing next to him. 

“Y-yeah, sure.” David moved out his seat and let the woman in next to him. 

“God, everyone must hate me for holding them up” the woman said to you with a sigh. 

“I’m sure everyone has been in your situation before. I certainly have, so don't worry about it.” David said with a genuine smile. 

The woman looked particularly stressed trying to get her bag under the seat in front and get her seatbelt on. 

“Hey, take your time its alright. You’ve got plenty of time to get organised.

“Yeah I know. I’m just a bit of a nervous flyer is all.” David couldn't stop staring at her. 

“I’m Gillian by the way” She held her hand out. 

“I’m David. Nice to meet you Gillian.” David took Gillian’s hand and shook it, probably holding onto it for too long.

“So. You’re a nervous flyer huh?” David asked, attempting small talk.

“Yeah, I've hated it since I was a kid. I was always terrified of the turbulence. It probably sounds stupid to someone who's not afraid,” 

“No not at all. Its perfectly understandable” Gillian looked up from what she was doing and met David’s eyes. 

They both felt a tingling sensation at this eye contact, as if they'd both just felt a spark soar through their bodies. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity until Gillian broke the silence. 

“No one’s ever really comforted me like that. Thank you for understanding.” 

“Its… no bother at all. If you feel at all scared during the flight just wake me up and I’ll be here for you. Promise.”

The first hour or two of the flight was as relaxing as any flight could be. David fell asleep, mouth hanging open and Gillian read her book. It was then that things took a turn for the worse. For Gillian at least. 

The turbulence began as they flew through a patch of heavy clouds. It was light at first, only bothering Gillian slightly, then it became heavier and heavier.

When it got particularly bad Gillian slammed her hands down on the arm rests, holding on for dear life. She looked round to David, who was still fast asleep. How can he sleep through this Gillian thought as she contemplated waking David up. She really could use some reassurance just now.

“David” Gillian shook her slightly and David began to stir. “… David”

“Whats up, is everything okay?” Just as Gillian was about to answer the plane started to shake again causing Gillian to grab onto the arm rests.

“Hey, its okay! Everything is gonna be fine. Its a rough patch if clouds. Don’t worry I'm here.”

David took hold of Gillian’s hand, not even realising he had. Gillian had closed her eyes, trying to forget where she was. She was squeezing David’s hand to the point where he was actually in pain.

After another 5 or so minutes the turbulence started to die down, to the point where it was bearable.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I had to wake you up but-“

“Don’t apologise, I'm here for you.”

Gillian placed a kiss on David’s cheek making him blush. Gillian laughed at his blushing.

“You look a little flustered, you okay?”

“Well, I mean I just got a kiss from the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on so I’m okay as anyone can be in that situation, yeah.” This again made Gillian laugh. David had already begun to fall in love with that laugh.

Gillian turned to look at David, still laughing a little. The eye contact was electric, drawing them both in. David started to lean in towards Gillian, exploring her face, taking everything in. 

Their lips met, first with nervousness and reluctance, both still unsure of what the other was feeling. 

The kiss they shared was very delicate and innocent, the warmth from each others lips sending currents through their bodies.

Just like that the kiss was over, both becoming aware of their surroundings again.

Gillian couldn't stop smiling, it was such an unexpected turn of events, it really made her feel like a teenager again. 

“So maybe we should meet up in The Big Apple sometime? I’d love to see you again after today.” David asked, also feeling like a nervous school boy asking out the most popular girl.

“Yeah, I’d love that.”


End file.
